scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke Maddox
Brooke Maddox is a main character in Scream. She was the daughter of former Mayor Quinn Maddox. She is portrayed by Carlson Young. Brooke was your typical spoiled rich "Daddy's" girl. She grew up in Lakewood, and despite her parents' wealth, she attended public school at George Washington High School. In 2015, she had an affair with a young high school teacher named Seth Branson. Brooke broke it off with Branson when she began learning things about his mysterious past, some of which implicated him in a string of recent murders. Though Branson was innocent of all the murders, it drove a wedge between the two. Moving on, Brooke began dating a fellow student named Jake Fitzgerald. This relationship lasted over the course of the summer, but Brooke eventually broke up with him. However, the night that Brooke broke up with Jake, he was murdered by another person taking up the guise of The Killer. Brooke is the gorgeous, 17-year-old girl with long, straight blonde hair and light brown eyes. She’s known for going from being; seemingly bubbly and genuine to ferociously sexy in an instant. She was born into a wealthy family. Though, she often enjoys her shopping sprees and spa days, Brooke’s more than capable of dabbling in athletic pursuits like ballet and horseback riding. She may come off blunt towards her friends and her peers but Brooke has been known to show empathy towards others in desperate times of need. Brooke was Nina Patterson's blunt best friend and heir apparent to her pink Prada throne. For the past two years Brooke has shared the warmth of Nina’s spotlight as Queen of the rich and popular. Riding shotgun to every mean and nefarious act from the HBIC. Nina could tell that Brooke isn’t as cruel as the things she says, so she often tests her limits by forcing her to step out of her comfort zone. She’ll become just another backseat bitch. Brooke appears to be a shallow snob but unlike Nina, Brooke is fiercely loyal to her friends… and for good reason. They’re effectively the only family she’s got. Her father is Lakewood’s mayor and classic emotional black hole, while her jet-setting mom is perennially MIA. And once people get to know her, they come to find that she’s actually quite nice and extremely loyal to those she cares about. Which ultimately sets her apart from the notorious Nina. Even though, Brooke is best known for being one of the hottest and, most popular mean girls at George Washington High School, she actually, harbors a heart-of-gold deep down. The loss of her friends, Nina and Tyler O'Neill, along with the attack on others in relation to them have left Brooke with one of two choices moving forward: She either straps on her Jimmy Choo’s and prada bag to carry on Nina’s legacy as queen bee by parading around as the school’s new head bitch in charge or she forges her own path. Being a Maddox, it’s only natural that Brooke scales toward the latter option. She’s not afraid of still speaking her mind about the people who surround her, but she’s much more relaxed and kind-hearted than she used-to-be, or was allowed to be with Nina around. Besides, the people and things that didn’t used to matter, have now started to. Like Jake, who Brooke had grown apart from at the start of their high school careers. Brooke shed the innocence of that moment, of that girl, and of her past to later conquer the throne of high school along with Nina. Where she started to dabble in more thrill-seeking pursuits like those of her many friends, such as; scheming, blackmailing, underage drinking and partying, and even stealing just to feel something which she didn’t at home. All things which went on to earn her a reputation as their school’s token, smoking-hot ‘bad girl’. To which, Brooke’s father, Quinn, caught onto and greatly despised. As it interfered with his campaign as Mayor. Soon, he was using his connections and money to protect not only Brooke’s image but their overall family’s. Including his wife’s, who began to spiral around the same time that Brooke engaged in typical, teenage rebellion. Her family’s deep, dark, hidden-secrets and drama have pushed Brooke to find comfort in her friends. And in the lewd relationship she has with her teacher, Seth Branson. She has no idea that everyone she claims to love and trust is in some way or another, keeping vital, relationship-shattering secrets from her. As someone who already has trust and abandonment issues because of her parents, Brooke’s not capable of opening herself up to others. Raised by a rich, political father, who is more of her prime guardian than her mother, Brooke’s been forced to grow up fast. And she’s become used to picking up the broken pieces her family or others have left behind. Since, Brooke is now the new Queen Bee of the school, she is very loyal to her best friends, Emma Duval and Riley Marra. Initially, Brooke is shown to be slightly snobby and shallow with a carefree attitude and blunt persona. However, as the series progresses, Brooke is revealed to be a troubled, insecure girl with several issues, implying her secret sexual relationship with Seth. When her friends start to get picked off one by one by The Killer, Brooke shows the most grief of her friends' deaths, revealing a more caring and sensitive side. Brooke is attacked on several occasions. In the Season 1 finale, she is attacked while locked inside a freezer, suffering minor stab wounds and left to freeze to death, but was rescued at the last minute. She is one of the Lakewood Six teens to survive the first Lakewood bloodbath. In the Season 2 premiere, Brooke broke up with Jake, a few months after the Lakewood Killing Spree but was unaware of Jake being kidnapped and murdered by the new Lakewood Slasher until much later when his body, blood and gore dropped all over her. She becomes angry and determined to find Jake's killer and avenge him, going as far as to torture Branson for information, to no avail. She slowly grows closer to Gustavo Acosta, especially when her father is murdered by the Killer. In the Season 2 finale, while assisting Emma and the gang on setting up a trap for the killer, she gets ambushed and stabbed by him, but survives and makes a quick recovery. Personality At first, Brooke came off as a shallow snob who cared little about her friends and more about partying, maintaining her popularity, and her secret affair with her former teacher, Mr. Branson. However, as the series progresses, Brooke is shown to be a troubled, insecure girl who often seeks attention and desires to be loved, and has received some of the strongest character-development in the whole show. Appearance Brooke is a gorgeous teenage girl. Brooke has a very slender shape and is average height. She has a diamond shaped face with a sharp jawline. Her cheekbones are chiseled and she has a prominent nose. Brooke has straight light blonde hair with bangs. Her eyes are dark brown. Brooke wears very fashionable clothing such as dresses, skirts, and high heels. She typically styles her hair down. Gallery 825.jpg 9319.jpg Hottie-carlson-young-scream.jpg Scream-0904-e1440613646544.png Scream-season-1-episode-9-brooke.jpg Interview-Carlson-Young-Scream-The-TV-Series-1.jpg ZbeSiEU.png Category:Characters